The present invention relates to a leaf of a sliding window or sliding door and a method for providing such a leaf with a lock plate.
More specifically the invention concerns sliding windows or sliding doors with a frame fastened immovably in a wall, in which one or more wings are fastened that can slide and in which fixed leaves may also be present.
These are large windows for example that continue down to floor level and through which access can be gained to a terrace, for example, from a living room for example. They can be considered as sliding windows, but also as sliding doors. In this description only the word sliding window will be used, which also means a similar construction with a door character, thus running down to the floor and wide and high enough to act as a passageway.